Kouga Kyuzo
Kyuzo Kouga is a recruiter and the leader of the Visored, and was previously the captain of the 7th Division in the Gotei 13. He is a Mercenary that is dedicated to exterminate Demons/Hollows etc. He is in pursuit of Hollow/Shinigami that have killed innocent Beings. Appearance Kyuzo is a tall light-skinned man with messy, blond colored hair and red eyes that are usually shadowed by his hair. He wears a red coat and sometimes has the bottom half of his face covered. He is a rare master of the twin sword style of fighting. During his earlier years as a captain, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform, the long-sleeved captain's haori, and his geta during his more casual events. Kyuzo appears to have a large red gem necklace around his neck, but it is not visible because it's tucked inside his shirt, it was giving to him by he's mother. Personality Kyuzo is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of enemies, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does act mature as time goes by, but never really looses his attitude. Kyuzo is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked or getting his ass kicked by the enemy in his office or where ever he's at! Kyuzo rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation gets out of hand and balancing on the enemies side, but he still has a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a wack taunt or comeback. Kyuzo seems at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. Unusually, while he has "issues" with his own Visored side, Kyuzo has little qualms about accepting Visoreds who choose the side of good. Kyuzo values family and friends very highly. History /*a short background, explaining how they became who they are at the beginning of the RP*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman Specialist: Kyuzo's full extend of his powers has yet to be shown, he has demonstrated the ability to without effortless stop shikai and bankai, with his own blade's still being in its sealed form, perhaps because he has two and his a full master at the wielding two swords. He's demonstrated while still being a shinigami to strike precises targets. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a captain, he must have had enormous spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, Kyuzo possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. He is said to have spiritual pressure that is monstrous. Keen Intellect: Kyuzo has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. During his time as captain of the 7th division, he was able to see through shinigami's deceptions and some of their illusions. Even Superiors themself's admitted to be intimidated by Kyuzo's cunning. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kyuzo has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Shunpo Master: He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Zanpakuto Luce & Ombra(魂皇后; "Light & Shadow"): Are a pair of personally customized double katana blades, they are in their sealed form. *'Shikai': Luce and Ombra are released by its command "Burst into the Devil"(Debirutoriga) **'Shikai Special Ability: ' *'Bankai: '/*name, then describe its appearance*/ **'Bankai Special Ability:' Hollowification Hollow Mask: /*insert a description of your Mask, how you received it and whatever alternate forms it has taken*/ *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Kyuzo's hollow powers raise his shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. Kyuzo attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. *'Increased Mask Duration': After training with the his Hollow and subjugating his inner Hollow, Kyuzo can use his Mask while still having control over his body and mind, his Hollow powers have increased greatly since having control of his Mask, he is capable of fighting entire battles with his mask on. *'Hollow Combat': When Kyuzo starts to fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Kyuzo more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Kyuzo. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Kyuzo has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. *'Mask Shielding': The mask has also shown the ability to block attacks on Kyuzo's body from within his robe, serving as a shield to stop or lessen attacks on him, sometimes saving his life. *'Mask Regeneration': Kyuzo seem's to have the ability to regenerate small parts of his Mask that have been inflicted with damage *'Enhanced Strength': When wearing his Hollow Mask, Kyuzo, has shown that he has greater strength, which he uses to overwhelm even Captain level shinigami. *'Enhanced Speed': While wearing the Hollow Mask, Kyuzo has shown to be able to much more quickly, to which he uses to overwhelm shinigami captains. *'Cero': Kyuzo gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line at his fist. He then releases a crimson Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. The power of the Cero from a distance is powerful enough to cause grievous injury to an Vice-Captain, even at minimal power. *'Resurreccion': Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes "I swear. I really don't like gettin' involved in Shinigami fights. Oh well. When you hear the sound of fighting so close by you can't just ignore it." "Can't ya hold back a little while you're fighting? If I dodge an attack and the city gets destroyed bit by bit instead, then I can't just ignore it and keep dodging." "Are you sure it's alright to be helping out a strange lot like us? Although as far as appearance go, you're plenty strange yourself."